


【云亮】睡眠日志·冬至

by ICNAL49



Category: ICNAL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICNAL49/pseuds/ICNAL49





	【云亮】睡眠日志·冬至

诸葛亮从一片困顿中醒来，感到自己后颈面隐隐作痛。他刚睁开眼，就望见明显是船舱般向上凹陷的穹顶。没等他起身，一个熟悉的声音从床尾响起：“醒了？”

赵云只穿了一件单薄的交领黑衫，外面套了个坎肩。他的衣服上还有未干透的水印，但整个人却镇定自若地坐在那儿，仿佛当下只是一个普通清晨的普通问安。

诸葛亮揉着脖子坐起来，他环顾四周，发现悬窗外天色昏暗，却并没有雨声，船在水上泊着，也没有剧烈的晃动。

“司……你家公子呢？”

“司马懿救曹操，已经离开华容道了。”赵云从榻上起身，诸葛亮这才看见他手里捧着一碗热水“你睡了整整一天还多，喏，把这个喝了。”

诸葛亮撇了撇嘴，顺从地接过对方递来的瓷碗。武都军师的思维同自己的预测不离八九。他看了看窗外空荡荡的江面，又瞥了眼床前站着的赵云，随之变得有恃无恐起来。冬至当天狂风的幕后主谋歪着脑袋抱怨：“您下手可真重。”

“先生都自断后路了，我不下手重些，哪对得起您的决心？”

“我哪儿自断后路了？”

“要是我不去找先生，先生还有副策？”

我当然有副策。诸葛亮揉着脖子，在心里咬牙切齿：如果我死了，不论江郡还是武都均脱不了干系，这样一来稷下必定支持刘备，日后起兵名正言顺。

只不过这个名正言顺没机会实现罢了。

赵云没意识到这些。他还是像在草庐时那样乖巧地站在那里，时不时抬眼看上对面人一下，然后又带着羞涩和顾忌将视线迅速转移开去。诸葛亮一直觉得，只要是赵云在的地方，翻天覆地的厮杀战场瞬间也能变成岁月静好的小桥村落。

“睡得好吗？”赵云问。

诸葛亮眨了眨眼睛，他确信整个船舱里只有自己和对方两个人，于是便耍小心思般地坐到床沿上，又伸出手去揽住对方的脖颈。

突入起来的牵拉使得赵云一个趔趄跌过来，两人的鼻尖几乎蹭到一起。半秒钟的惊惶过后，刺客转而安静地看着眼前人。赵云稍稍眯起眼，浓密的睫毛微微颤抖，诸葛亮感觉那双海蓝色的眼睛像个钩子，直直地戳刺到他背后的脊柱上，试图将自己整个人勾过去。

稷下的学生在那场街市突袭里见过这种眼神，那是刺客去看目标的眼神，像是猎人盯住了猎物，箭矢瞄准了靶心。模糊之中诸葛亮隐约意识到了将要发生的危险，本能使他感到害怕，但身体却诚实地选择继续留在原地。

赵云凑得更近了些，他的上唇小心翼翼地触碰了一下诸葛亮的下唇——这之前他们不是没有亲吻过，额角，脸颊，眼睑，甚至耳后。但诸葛亮觉得这次有些许不同，对方扑面而来的鼻息令他觉得有些瘙痒，脑海中，他感觉这种试探仿佛一只流浪猫在嗅闻路人给予的食物。

这个吻只持续了蜻蜓点水般的一瞬间。

“你告别完了？”诸葛亮的双手依旧扶着对方的后颈。

“嗯。”

“你家公子说我把你带坏了？”诸葛亮歪着脑袋，继续往赵云那边凑。他捧着他的头，大拇指摩挲他鬓角的发丝，整个人往对方身上贴。

赵云看着对面人的眸色沉了沉。他低头吞了口唾液，再抬起眼便不由分说地吻了上来。

你不要逼我。

他一定是想说这句。被吻住的时候诸葛亮这样想，但他现在完全不感到害怕，甚至为自己的主动而洋洋自得起来。他伸出手揽住对方的肩膀，两条悬在床沿上的腿伸过去缠对方的膝盖。

赵云顺从地回应他，伸手环住榻上的人，然后轻轻让对方向后倒过去。诸葛亮稍微挣扎了一下，他推了推赵云的肩膀，但这种毫无力道的小动作更像是勾引，对方稍稍前倾，将他困在了床榻和自己之间。

诸葛亮搭在他肩膀上的手慢慢收紧，这种触碰俨然变成了一种默示的鼓励。和方才温柔清浅的吻不同，此时的赵云先是衔住诸葛亮的唇瓣吮吸，之后便渐渐跃升为为牙齿的啃咬和撕扯。诸葛亮尽力地张嘴配合着，尽管他尽己所能地调整呼吸，但还是不免发出了几声轻喘。

“换气……”赵云停止进攻，他偏过头，在对方的唇角停了一秒，等待着诸葛亮把气息抚平。下一刻，他的舌尖就沿着对方微张的嘴角直接滑入到那人口腔中去。突然进入的异物使得仰躺着的人有些惊惶，他原本半眯的眼睛稍稍睁大了一下，赵云一只手扶住他的后颈。

诸葛亮知道，如果赵云想要的话，他大可以借着现在这个姿势将自己脖子扭断。但对方没有这么做，他只是轻轻拥住他的头颅，将吻继续加深。

对方的吻技欠佳。诸葛亮从没被别人吻过，但还是能从小心翼翼的动作和偶尔出现的停顿里感觉到赵云对这一切的陌生，然而初次体验所带来的紧张感弥补了这点不足，很快，两个人唇舌交缠的地方便响起唾液搅拌的水声。

这种类似交合的声音让人心跳蓦然加快，诸葛亮觉得仿佛一股热流从他们接吻的地方直直地刺入胸腔，进而向后顺着他的脊椎，直接流淌到尾骨那里。

他感到自己下面有些肿胀，难受与恐惧使他轻轻地扭动了一下身子。彼时赵云正死死地压在他身上，诸葛亮的胯骨转动了一下，刚好顶到他小腹靠下的地方。

好硬。

身下人的动作戛然而止。赵云当然知道对方碰到了什么，他耐心地将这个具有侵略性的亲吻收尾，末了又逡巡一圈后，才恋恋不舍地将自己的舌头从对方口腔里退出来。

 

这个吻像毒蛇吞噬猎物之前的死吻一般，将诸葛亮麻醉到有些动弹不得。等他终于可以睁眼去看，两个人刚刚分离的地方正扯出一条银色的唾液线。赵云伸手将它拉断，诸葛亮就感觉那东西正沿着自己嘴角往下淌过去，他伸手想去擦，不料对方立刻将他的胳膊固定在头边。

“抱歉……”

赵云的声音很轻，因为情欲而沾染了些微的嘶哑。他这样说着，将脸埋进诸葛亮的颈窝。他们有许久未见了，赵云的贴近令诸葛亮感到有些陌生，他的耳语仿佛恶魔，令身下人瞬间意识到自己现在的脸一定写满了不堪与情欲。仰面躺着的人羞耻心还未生长完全，身上便突然一个机灵——对方在他耳后吐息，这正是他最敏感的地方。

“……抱歉。”

赵云又重复了一遍，他将脸埋在对方的发丝里嗅了嗅，才将手从桎梏诸葛亮双手的地方挪开。

他这是要临阵脱逃？

诸葛亮感到上面压着的人意图起身，于是立即抬手拉住赵云的袖子。

“你要去哪儿？”他的眼神里半是疑惑半是惊惶，方才亲吻的气息尚未退却，胸口还在剧烈地起伏着。

“我……”赵云被他拉住进退两难，突然变得有些手足无措了起来。

“你是来杀我……”

“不是！”面前人慌忙否认，“我已经……”

赵云的话还没说完，就被诸葛亮拽着衣领整个人拖到了床上：“那你跑什么？你把船开到荒无人烟的地方就只是——”

一排略高的浪打过，船身剧烈地晃动了起来，诸葛亮半撑着上身没有扶稳，眼看着就要往窗框上撞过去。

赵云赶紧把身下的人揽在怀里。

“——就只是这种程度……”诸葛亮的脸埋在他肩膀上，整个人说话闷声闷气。

赵云的脸唰地涨红了。他还没想好怎么反驳，就感到对方伸手抚上自己早已充血肿胀的下体。

“先生你放开我……求你不要……”

不要再撩拨了。

被抚弄到要害的赵云一个机灵，他越是往后退，诸葛亮就越是邪魔般地贴过来，他一只手紧追着对方勃起的下体，另一只手死命勾住赵云的后颈。对方想将他的胳膊掰开却又不敢用力，两个人就这样各不相让地僵持着。

“我知道以前你怕什么，”诸葛亮还是把头死死埋在对方肩膀里，“但你现在又在怕什么……”

我算不出来。

他的额头紧紧贴着对方肩窝，赵云的锁骨隔得他生疼。两个人就这样一动不动地拥着彼此，江水一浪又一浪，像母亲的手推着孩子的摇床那样温柔地晃动着船舷。

“先生你……”

赵云脑海中一片混乱。他试图在大脑中组成一个具有逻辑的句子，却发现这只是徒劳。他当然想要，甚至从一开始，从诸葛亮拍着床铺说“你要不信，可以和我一起睡”的时候，这股邪念就缠上他了。

但他一直刻意回避着。他总觉得诸葛亮像一枝透白的风荷，在翻覆乱世里兀自悬在如镜的水面上；而自己是在腐臭的尸堆中挣扎活着的人，他不愿去按照他人的指示将他折断，甚至觉得自己去碰他一下都是玷污。

 

“你妈没告诉过你，不要随便对陌生人施以援手吗？”黑发的青年环抱着双手，斜靠在寝室的门框上。

“我没妈。不过夫子没告诉过你，做人要善良？”月白色头发的男孩嬉笑着，“何况这是仲达你的朋友吧？又不会怎样。”

 

“……你不要后悔。” 最后赵云只得堪堪吐出这几个字。

他伸手去探诸葛亮下身，轻轻撕扯对方的腰带，那人则任由对方解开腰间的搭扣。赵云像拆礼物一般去褪身下人的外衣，他将手伸进交叠的领口，向下游走，很快覆上对方微微挺立的乳尖。

诸葛亮听到赵云吞咽唾液的声音。他没有立刻安抚自己胸前的部分，而是将身子微微抬起，伸手将诸葛亮的上衣向两边拉开。就像撕碎某个屏障一般，下一秒，诸葛亮透白的身子就全然暴露在傍晚微凉的空气里。

他的身材比赵云小一圈。无论是肩宽，肌肉，或者是身高，眼前的刺客都胜他一筹。学院时代的体力劳动使诸葛亮的身形不至于清癯，但匀称如精心裁剪的身材在对比之下还是显得有些瘦弱。

诸葛亮稍微侧过头去，他现在才开始觉得有些害羞，企图抬起手来掩饰自己烧得通红的脸颊。

赵云什么都没有说。他大约是呆愣了一下，对方的身子衬着窗外初起的月色，如一块素净的蓝田暖玉。上面人的手轻覆上对方小腹，稍微用力揉搓几下后便向另一边卡住诸葛亮的腰。

“唔——”

诸葛亮在感受到那一点湿热的舔舐后稍稍弓起了身子。

赵云借机换了个姿势压住他的大腿，但吻着对方乳首的动作却没有停下来。他含着那颗圆粒，用舌尖挑拨，覆盖，舔吮，让它在自己的动作下逐渐涨大。诸葛亮被舔得挺起胸来，又觉得这反应太过放荡，于是便有些笨拙地往回收敛。他白皙的肌肤在少晴的蜀地没经见过多少日晒风催，即便是小小的亲吻都很快透出粉色的印记来。

赵云两手环住对方的腰线，照着他右边的乳首亲吻。诸葛亮被吻得眼里起了白雾，他看不太清对方的动作，只能看到他褐色的头发在自己身前来回晃动。

“那……那边……”

赵云轻轻噬咬，拉扯他本就柔嫩的右乳，诸葛亮整个身子都禁不住地抖动。他伸手，试图抚弄左方被冷落的那个，却被赵云将手一把拉开。上面人停下动作，抬头深深地看了他一眼，然后向另一边吻下去。

“别急，我来。”

他这样说着，用空出的手覆上刚刚脱离爱抚，尚且湿润的地方。

“嗯……”诸葛亮含糊应答着。他被对方用身体固定在床上，两只手只好无措地抓着床头的薄被。

江风，业火，惊涛骇浪都远去了，只有静，如同他隐居的草庐那般的静。偶尔不识体统撞到船舷的江水发出轻微的呢喃声，仿佛浅眠人的梦呓，伴随着自己断断续续的喘息。

船身轻微晃动，随着夜色渐渐涨起的潮水。

赵云的前戏就像他对自己的示爱那样，耐心又漫长。诸葛亮有些难耐地曲起腿来，磨蹭了几下逐渐涨大的下体。身上人很快反应过来，他的手从诸葛亮胸前移开往下探去，几下便解开了对方裤腰。紧接着赵云再次起身，将诸葛亮整个环住后向上抱了抱，身下人自觉地曲起小腿，从裤管里褪出。赵云趁他张腿的档口将身子卡在诸葛亮的耻股之间。

赵云紧贴着对方动了动腰肢，两人的性器隔着布料相互摩挲。诸葛亮轻哼出声，算是对对方的进攻动作进行了默认。于是上面人倾身，诸葛亮便感到小腹上一块硬物压上来，那东西顶着他，传递着骇人的尺寸和温度，仿佛一块烙铁要在自己的下腹烙上什么记号。

他仿佛明白赵云刚刚那句“不要后悔”是什么意思了。

在诸葛亮还惊讶于对方大小的时候，赵云已经一手按住身下人的肩膀，另一只手去解放自己的下身。

“等，等等！”

此时一直仰躺着的始作俑者突然扭起了身子，他有些胆怯地向后退缩了几下，止住了赵云的进一步动作：“别，先……先扩张……”

赵云愣了一下，继而变得有些哭笑不得。

“……先生好像很有经验。”

他这样说着，伸手去探对方的后穴。

“……”

这下轮到诸葛亮语塞了。他尽力睁大眼睛将上面人看清，一只脚不安分地踢踹对方的腰线，佯装愤怒地抱怨道：“你对自己的大小就没有估……嗯……”

没有任何预兆，赵云的手指缓缓探入诸葛亮的后庭，对方还没说完的话立马变成走了音的呻吟声。赵云稍微动了动没入端头的食指，感到自己对身下人穴口的紧窄程度确实没有估计。

稍微适应了以后，诸葛亮配合着将指节吞入一半，结了薄茧的手指在肠壁上摩挲，酥麻的感觉立刻通过小穴密布的神经末梢传遍整个身体。诸葛亮稍稍绷紧了腹肌，他能感觉到赵云骨节分明的食指在自己里面探路轻抠，剪得平齐的指甲偶尔刮过壁上细嫩的软肉，激得他轻微颤抖。

“怎样？”赵云探过身子，他的右手在诸葛亮下身试探，对方小穴中的媚肉绞得很紧。那人的身子随着他的揉按而轻微扭动着，赵云腾出手环住对方的腰肢，免得他乱跑。

“嗯……”诸葛亮能感觉到赵云的食指在他里面屈伸抽插，似乎摸清了后庭曲折的走向。他于是挺了挺腰，将穴口更多地暴露出来，“……可以……再放一个。”

“……好。”

赵云俯下身去，身上的布料摩擦过诸葛亮的乳尖。对方的中指在自己穴口周围的软肉上按摩试探了一番后便缓缓戳刺进入，诸葛亮强迫自己的后穴放松，以便迎接新来的“客人”。二指的宽度对他的后庭来说已经有些拥挤，每一次收缩，他都能感到自己肠壁上的褶皱被对方用指腹轻轻地抹平开去。

还没等诸葛亮从这新增加的宽度中完全调整过来，赵云偏过头，啃了一下他的锁骨，将第三根指头送了进去。穴肉对着突如其来的异物骤然回缩，诸葛亮搂着赵云的手臂猛地收紧。

“别吸太紧，先生……”身上人拥着他，将唇靠在他耳边，“放松，否则我动不了。”

“嗯……”身下人发出一声类似回答的轻哼。

诸葛亮随着赵云的引导扭动胯部，试图含住对方的三根手指，但这样的大小对未经情事的他来说已经达到了极限，整个后穴不由自主地快速绞紧又放松，似乎是要将异物挤出，又似乎是想将它们向更深处吞咽。

过大的刺激使得肠壁开始分泌黏液润滑。赵云配合着后穴收缩的节奏，小心翼翼地做着扩张，诸葛亮感到自己性器的前端开始变硬，挺立。后面被塞满，随着赵云手上的动作，下体渐渐传出淫靡的水声。他轻哼着侧过头咬住嘴唇，企图逃避这具身体作出的反应，然而下面分泌的肠液却越来越多，淫水很快从穴口涌出，顺着股缝向下流去。

“先生，别这样……”

赵云注意到了他的变化，他伸手将诸葛亮的头扳过来，抚摸过他的脸颊，右手的手指渐渐从后穴退出来。

“……转过来，看着我。”

诸葛亮仿佛被催眠了一般，遵从着对方的指示将头抬起来，他看到赵云眼里起了水雾，仿佛风暴前的海洋，又好像赤壁那日的江水，晦暗而厚重。床上的人感觉自己呼吸都带了鼻音，他试图说话，张口却只能发出断断续续的媚音。

“嗯……啊哈……”

“来，把腿抬起来……”赵云搂过身下人的肩膀，将诸葛亮的额头抵在自己肩上。对方顺从地将腿分开，随着他的动作，赵云感到咬着自己手指的小穴吞吐出粘稠的液体。他用手指将肉壁撑开一些，反复几次之后，将沾满了透明淫水的手从后穴退出。

“痛就喊停……”他轻轻按住对方的胯骨。

痛就喊停。

赵云退出后，诸葛亮只感到一阵空虚。他脑海里还没分析过这四个字的意味，身体就在下一秒先作出了反应。

“啊……啊哈！我……”

诸葛亮突然像是触电般绷紧身子，口中漏出不成句的零碎发音。身上人对他的激烈反应还未完全领会，继续将阳具没入他的下体。

“……好，嗯啊……好……啊哈……太大了……”

诸葛亮的身子随着对方的动作整个弓起，两腿屈膝用力蹬着床榻。紧接着，他的双手开始胡乱推搡赵云的肩膀和胸膛，整个人仿佛蛛网上濒死的猎物听到了猎手的逼近般，开始做最后的挣扎。

“不行——太大了，别……嗯，先别，先不要，求你……”

短短几秒钟里，身下人的呻吟就带上了自己都没意识到的哭腔。他拼命往后缩，上面的人则死死抱住他，赵云明白了对方的意图，但无法停止对身下人的肏入。

“先生……先生……”赵云俯下身，他唤他，吻他的脖颈，试图平复他的情绪。他伸手拉住对方胡乱挥动的胳膊，搂着他的肩膀轻晃：“别、别紧张，放松——我……”

他这样慌乱地解释着，感到自己的前端卡在诸葛亮小穴的入口。对方穴肉绞得太紧，使得彼此进退两难。诸葛亮这样逃了一阵，感到对方没了下一步动作后便慢慢镇定下来，平复过分急促的喘息——赵云的端头已经挤入，但整根阳具却远远大于方才三指的宽度。诸葛亮稍微绞紧了小穴，似乎是在估计对方的大小，接下来他抿住下唇，朝后摆动了一下头部。

“你……你起来……”他用气声命令道。

“嗯？”

“你起来，从后……”诸葛亮向后退了退，侧转了身子，“……从后面进来。”

他侧身将自己的左腿从两人交合处放到另一边，赵云的肉根在他的穴口如拧螺丝般转动，又顺势往里推了几分，摩擦刺激使得肠壁渗出更多淫水，帮助补充方才已经润滑的部分。

赵云没有说话，他顺从地随着对方的动作扯过来一个枕头，诸葛亮像是抓到救命稻草般将枕头垫在自己头部，他转身伏在床榻上，将脸埋进布料里，继而用肩肘和膝盖支撑着身体，将腰部用力抬高。

赵云跪在他身后，双腿抵在诸葛亮膝盖的内侧，将对方两腿半强迫地分开。后入的方向和被拉开的股间给了穴口更大的位置，他双手掰开身下人的臀瓣，将阳具向里慢慢送入。

“嗯……”诸葛亮十指绞紧身下的被单，他一面用力挺直腰部避免晃动，一面侧过头去对身后人轻声抱怨：“你、你别太慢……这样很难受……”

“这可是你……”诸葛亮感到身后人喘息略重。

赵云的手离开对方股间，顺着腰际向上抚摸，最终停在诸葛亮头颅两侧。从这个方向可以看到下面人细长的脊柱沟，微凸的蝴蝶骨和肩头起伏的肌肉线条，他漂亮的后背曲线被自己一眼望尽。而诸葛亮高抬着腰线，雪臀正半含着他肿胀发紫的阳具，这一切对赵云来说本就已经难以承受，那人却还在抱怨自己的怠慢。

那根名叫“克制”的弦终于被扯断了。

“……要我做的。”

诸葛亮感觉身后人的动作顿了一下，他还没来得及思考对方停下来的意义，后一秒全身就不可抑止地痉挛颤抖起来。

“啊啊啊————！”

随着身后赵云的动作，诸葛亮整个人都被推着向前滑了几寸，他的乳头蹭着床榻表面，立刻被扯得生疼。然而对方才不管那么多，他用力压住身下人的肩膀防止他乱跑，没有任何预告便将自己的肉根全部挺入。

“啊呃——嗯……”

本能使得诸葛亮想要脱离这近乎粗暴的插入，他伸出胳膊企图向前爬，却被赵云一把拽住手腕按在肩膀两侧。

“回来……别乱动……”

赵云粗重的喘息在自己背后响起，诸葛亮想要侧过头去说话，整个人却被插得动弹不得。下面小穴不自觉地疯狂收缩吮吸，应和着后方大开大合的肏入，肠道极其配合地分泌着黏液，很快，两人连结的地方就溢出了晶亮的淫水。

性器搅动的水声和肉体的撞击声逐渐充斥了船舱。诸葛亮感觉赵云的阳具就像肉鞭般在他小腹里疯狂抽打着，他想说话，张口却全部变成了浪叫。

“啊……嗯——啊哈……”

津液不受控制地沿着嘴角流下来。诸葛亮半睁着眼睛，泪腺也好似失灵了一般，视野里很快变得迷蒙一片。

“先生竟然……全部吃下去了。”

赵云没意识到对方已经被肏哭，只是刻意地描述着两人交媾的状况，算作对身下人方才嫌弃自己动作缓慢的报复。诸葛亮感到穴口不断撞到赵云肉根下的囊袋，后庭已被完全撑开，媚肉包裹着阳具，除了尺寸和温度，他甚至能感受到对方挺翘的顶端和柱身上蜿蜒凸起的筋络。

太大了。这尺寸仿若上刑，可一旦适应了这一切，他竟然渴望能够吞得更深。

身后人仿佛理解了诸葛亮的心思，几度大开大合后将节奏变成九浅一深，每次插入诸葛亮都觉得是在突破他的极限。对方先将阳具拔出，而后又狠狠塞入肠道，一路挤压钻进，将肉壁上细密的褶皱尽数抹平。

赵云很温柔，这是他一贯的作风。但在做爱这件事上他温柔的外壳似乎被剥离了，对方几乎变成了一个任性的暴君，一个渴望独占一切的孩子。或许交合本身就不是温柔的吧，诸葛亮感到自己的臀瓣在赵云的腹股沟处来回撞击，他每向前一点企图拉开两人的距离，让对方不要进入得那么深，赵云就追上来一些，将他肏得腿根乱颤。

诸葛亮无力动弹。他感到自己后面完全被塞住，前端受着刺激也在不断充血挺立。可赵云死死按住他的手腕，令他根本无法安抚前端的欲望，诸葛亮几番想要开口，却发现自己已经被肏得说不出话来。

“……哈……啊哈……”

他一旦张嘴，淫叫声便不由自主地泄出。此时赵云的抽送正巧在某一点上轻擦，诸葛亮全身颤抖了一下，呻吟的音调也仿佛沾了水般软下去。身后人立刻意识到了什么，更加用力锢住他的肩，向方才令他喘息出声的地方一阵猛攻。

“呃嗯——啊……！”

诸葛亮被突如其来的刺激冲撞得瞬间失了神智，他仰起头，双脚蜷曲着瞪大眼睛。瞳孔有一瞬间的失焦，他感到自己仿佛一条被巨浪撞击到失去方向感的鱼，他全身上下不受控制地颤抖，胡乱扭动着身子，寻找一个不存在的平衡点。

身下人无意识地别过头去，将声音埋在床榻里，赵云从后面咬住他的耳廓，轻轻地在旁边呼气。

“先生，别躲，我想听……”

诸葛亮根本没有听清对方的话，赵云每挺动一下都在戳刺他的禁区，他试图深入他身体的最端头，每一次抽插都将他肏得浑身发颤，诸葛亮感觉自己小腹都被顶得隆了起来。

终于，身下人有些茫然地向后侧头：“……嗯……你想、想什……啊哈……”

支离破碎的话语。

赵云没有回答，他依旧对着诸葛亮溢满肠液的股间肏干。对方面色潮红，微微沁出的薄汗打湿了额前的刘海，他挣扎，赵云松开他的手腕，他便伸手抓住自己撑在他身边的胳膊。  
很快，诸葛亮被肏得抬起脖颈后仰，赵云托住他的小腹，对方锁骨和脖颈上全是自己留下的吻痕。那人匀称而修长的双腿随着下身抽插的节奏来回摆动，毫无意识的淫叫和交媾处的水声混在一起。

这样过了几个回合，赵云突然感觉自己挺翘的前端迎上了一股热流，大片的淫水从诸葛亮的后穴深处涌出，很快包裹住赵云在他体内的阳具，紧接着，丰盈的肠液随着两人交媾的动作溢出，浸得两人结合处一片湿泞。

是潮吹。

赵云俯身抱住怀里的人，亲吻他的颈窝。他想起他平日里淡漠的表情，漫不经心的话语常带着慵懒的鼻音，他想到他睡在自己身边，初醒时长长的睫毛在熹微的晨光下像蝴蝶翅膀那般颤动——

他仿佛将一个遗世独立的君子拉入了放荡淫乐的渊薮。一个纤尘不染的人被沾染上爱欲的颜色，变得令人想要侵辱，想要亵玩，而自己作为罪魁祸首，却是深深沉湎其中。

“先生……”

赵云将鼻尖埋到对方的发丝里，他感到诸葛亮拉住自己胳膊的手上下动了动。

“嗯，啊哈……我……嗯……你……”

身下人语无伦次地呻吟着，身体抖动得愈发厉害。赵云没能领会他的意图，他俯身贴近他的肩膀，使得性器继续深插。对方一只手拉住赵云的小臂，头颅上仰，整个人上身弯成了一个U字。

“怎么？”赵云突然有些惶恐，他觉得诸葛亮想要对他说什么，诸葛亮微张着嘴，奈何每次吐出的都只是不连贯的音节。

“下……”

诸葛亮将头用力后仰，津液顺着下巴滴落到床榻上。他尝试了几次，终于能够组织出一句像样的语言：“下面……帮……帮我……”

赵云猛地意识到他光顾着肏弄对方的后庭，根本没顾及到诸葛亮前端挺翘的欲望。初尝床笫之欢的青年有些慌乱地松开对方的肩膀将手往下探去，大约是忍耐了太久，赵云的指尖才碰到诸葛亮的前端，甚至还没将他的分身握住，身下人就迫不及待地释放了出来。

“啊哈……啊……”

诸葛亮放弃了压抑，他扬起脖颈大声呻吟，仿佛求偶时渴望交颈的天鹅。

赵云竟然将他肏射了。

大片的白浊直接溅在了床榻上，高潮后的脱力感使得诸葛亮将头歪向一边，他大口地喘着气，后穴随之绞紧。赵云小心翼翼地扶住对方腰部，身下人疲惫地转了个身，粗烫的阳具在肠道里翻搅，两人又回到当初面对面的姿势。

“抱……抱歉……”

赵云像犯了错的小孩一般，连动作都变得有些胆怯。他伸手去擦诸葛亮眼角的泪水，发现对方身下的性器还在断断续续地吐着白精。

“闭……闭嘴，”诸葛亮伸手捧过赵云的脸颊索吻，“……别老是道歉。”

身下人抬起双腿，求欢般地缠上赵云精瘦却结实的腰身，将对方往自己这边拉拢。诸葛亮腿形修长，仿佛天生为这靡之事而生，用来增添着情事的色欲。前端高潮的余韵还未退却，他将胯骨大开，继续应和着后方的肏入。

赵云低头回应他的吻，顺手将对方缠在自己腰上的双腿解下。他向上推挤他的膝盖，将诸葛亮双腿对折，向对方肩头按过去。诸葛亮不得不随着他的动作把腰抬高，埋在体内的柱身时不时擦过他敏感的腺体，挑拨着腹内最深处的软肉——

 

再次更换姿势后，上面的人逐渐改变了抽插的频率。赵云先是将性器从对方身体中近乎整根地拔出，甚至连小穴周围的软肉都随着外翻，然后他扶住诸葛亮的胯骨，再将阳具全根埋入身下人温软的媚肉中。

这姿势插得比方才更深，诸葛亮伸手去够眼前人的肩膀，对方心领神会地俯下身来回应他的求欢。

“嗯啊！啊哈……唔……”

仰躺着的人胡乱地吻着对方的唇瓣，一面七手八脚地撕扯对方的衣服。多年刺客生涯使得赵云全身的肌肉都相当紧实，诸葛亮的手划过他线条优美的手臂，在结实的胸膛处流连来去。

赵云被他抚摸得有些颤抖，他伸手捉住对方来回作乱的指尖，引导着他抚过自己腰上的刺青，手臂上的旧痂，最后停在背后那道短而深的疤痕上面。诸葛亮的手指顿了一下，他停下唇边的亲吻，将赵云的头颅捧到自己肩上。

“……还、还疼么？”

他问。

赵云摇了摇头，他将对方的手从后背上拉过来，逡巡停留在自己的左胸：“我从来……” 

不怕这些皮肉上的痛苦。

诸葛亮微微皱了皱眉头，他仰起头，企图去够赵云的唇瓣，但这次赵云没有再吻他，只是将头埋在他颈窝处。很快，他放弃了身下的大开大合，抽送的速度越来越快，诸葛亮听到对方愈发粗重的喘息，于是伸手环住他的肩膀。

几番抽插结束，身上人终于停了下来，他顿了顿想要退出，却被诸葛亮在下一刻用膝盖轻轻卡住了腰侧。

“……别走，就，射在里面。”

诸葛亮这样说着。他脸上还挂着潮红，语气却恢复了往日那不咸不淡的感觉。

生理上的情欲缓慢退却，身下人的表情渐回往日的沉静，下方的媚肉却绞紧对方的阳具吸吮，刺激着赵云在自己腹内达到高潮。

禁欲与淫荡就这样莫名地交织出现在同一个人身上，赵云看着他突然有些入迷。随后还没等自己反应过来，他埋在诸葛亮身体中的性器就自主地涨大成结，随后意识空白了一瞬，烧人的浊液便被尽数释放在了对方小腹深处。

“嗯……”

精液灌入时，诸葛亮感到下腹一片灼热，他绷紧身子，环在对方腰肢上的双腿缠得更紧，被肏弄得已有些肿胀发红的穴口收缩舒张，将几近溢出的白浊一一吞吃入腹。

吐精在他身体中断断续续地持续了很久。诸葛亮抱着赵云毛茸茸的脑袋，想起他原先长发时的样子。他轻哼着笑起来，来回抚弄着对方后颈有些扎人的短茬：“子龙……？”

“嗯？”

“……你后悔我给你剪头发吗？”

对方没有出声，只是在他怀里来来回回地摇头。

黏腻的水声再次于两人交合处响起，赵云将性器从对方身体里缓缓拔出。诸葛亮突然捉住他的唇瓣索吻，他依旧不太会换气，只是胡乱地吻着，等彼此都感到有些氧气匮乏了还不愿意放手。

赵云只好依着他。两人纠缠了很久之后，他才强行将诸葛亮缠在自己后颈的双手解开，把人放在床上。

“先生真是……还不够吗？”

对方有些赌气地用力喘息着：“闭嘴……”

赵云立刻按要求不再出声，他低下身子，轻轻抚摸着对方蓬松的发丝。那人显然已经疲惫到了极点，很快便只能用鼻音回应他的动作。过了片刻，诸葛亮转了个身，腹内多余的精水混合着肠液，从尚未完全闭合的穴口涌出，又顺着腿根滴落在床榻上。

“晚安。”赵云轻声说着，他起身将榻上的浊液擦净，想着到港前一定要将对方好好清洗一番。

船舷不再摇晃，暴风雨也远去了。冬夜澄明的天色下，涨起的潮水轻吻着天幕垂落的薄云。星星消失了，下弦月如同一弯银质的钩子，轻轻刺破格窗上的纱帘。碎光洒上诸葛亮浅色的发丝，如同银箔般闪着星星点点的光泽。

上游的鏖战已经彻底完结，冬至过去，整个世界变得空空荡荡。诸葛亮听到身边人悄悄躺下，于是便自顾自地靠过去，伸手揽住他的肩膀，将头搁在赵云的胸口处。

最为漫长的夜晚已经结束。虽然太阳还没有升起，不过他知道，自己已经不在黑暗之中了。

【完】

————


End file.
